


Shattered Hopes

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, character study sort of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Eriana knew what she was getting herself into.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Series: destcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shattered Hopes

Eriana lost more than her life in that pit.

Just hours beforehand, she came to terms with her fate. She knew that she was going to die. It was inevitable. Thousands of Guardians died in the Great Disaster. Six fools with death wishes weren’t going to change that. 

Eriana had sighed deeply. It was too late to turn back. She was piloting herself and five others to certain death. 

That wasn’t the point, though. She wasn’t here to lament or to sacrifice herself. If she came here with no intent other than dying, she would have come alone. More importantly, she wouldn’t have even thought about talking to Toland. No, she was here for vengeance, if she could manage it. At the very least, she wanted to see the beast that bested Wei, and stare it in its ugly face. 

She wanted to see if there was anything left of Wei, and hopefully see any last sparks of her Light before Eriana herself went out.


End file.
